Victoria, Illinois
Victoria is a village in Knox County, Illinois, United States. The population was 323 at the 2000 census. It is part of the Galesburg Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography Victoria is located at (41.033192, -90.096997). According to the 2010 census, the village has a total area of , all land. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 323 people, 117 households, and 87 families residing in the village. The population density was 486.9 people per square mile (189.0/km²). There were 133 housing units at an average density of 200.5 per square mile (77.8/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 99.07% White, and 0.93% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.31% of the population. There were 117 households out of which 33.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 66.7% were married couples living together, 7.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.8% were non-families. 22.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.76 and the average family size was 3.26. In the village the population was spread out with 30.3% under the age of 18, 5.6% from 18 to 24, 26.9% from 25 to 44, 20.7% from 45 to 64, and 16.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 97.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.5 males. The median income for a household in the village was $30,000, and the median income for a family was $32,083. Males had a median income of $28,281 versus $22,917 for females. The per capita income for the village was $13,446. About 3.4% of families and 7.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.7% of those under age 18 and 12.1% of those age 65 or over. Education ROWVA School District #208 is made up of five major towns: Rio, Oneida, Wataga, Victoria, and Altona. PreK-2nd graders go to ROWVA Central in Oneida, 3rd and 4th graders attend ROWVA West in Wataga, and 5th and 6th graders go to ROWVA East in Altona. The junior high is located in Oneida and is made up of 7th and 8th graders. The high school made up of 9th-12th graders and is also located in Oneida. ROWVA Central, ROWVA Jr. High, and ROWVA High School are all in one basic building, just different sections. ROWVA's school colors are black, gold, and white, with their mascot being a tiger. The school is ending a five-year-long football co-op with AlWood at the end of the 2009 football season, in which they are the A&R Bulldogs (black, silver, and white.) Starting in the 2009 fall season, ROWVA is also part of a sports co-op with Galva where they are the Mid-County Cougars (black, blue, and white.) ROWVA is a part of the Mid-County co-op for golf, cross country, junior high football, and will be high school football starting in the 2010 football season. References Category:Villages in Knox County, Illinois Category:Villages in Illinois Category:Galesburg, Illinois micropolitan area